plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Flower
Mystic Flower is a variant of the Sunflower from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. This character is unlocked by buying cards in the Sticker Shop. This character is very rare and can only be found via Supremium pack or Spectacular Character pack. Description The Mystic Flower is terribly mysterious. Some think she came from the past. Others believe she came from the future. Crazy Dave thinks she came from the leftovers in his fridge. Variant perk Like the normal Sunflower, the Mystic Flower can heal and use abilities the same way. But unlike its normal counterpart, it can charge its normal projectile. This charge attack deals massive damage with a little bit of splash, and is sufficient in any game mode, and is very similar to the Future Cactus and Plasma Pea charge attack. But this charge attack requires less time to fully charge compared with the Future Cactus. Primary weapon Mysterious Energy is the primary weapon of Mystic Flower, which has 15 ammo (20 when upgraded) that deals 17 damage in the first charge stage, 46 in the second stage and 72 in the last stage (26, 58, 102 when upgraded). When it is in its final stage, it explodes upon impact, dealing 15-25 damage (20-30 when upgraded) to everything near the explosion. Abilities Weapon upgrades Mysterious Reloading Technique An ancient reloading technique allows for a far faster, and more mysterious, reload. More Mystery Power Ammo capacity is increased in a most mysterious way. Kinetic Damage Boost Mysteriously enhances her mysterious energy damage output. Strategies This Sunflower works well as long-range artillery, providing support to frontline plants by sniping singular zombies from afar with normal shots, damaging groups of zombies with charged shots and by remaining close to the garden to give healing support. The Mystic Flower is very dangerous against zombies if it gains the opportunity to attack them from an elevated position since its ability to fire charged shots can ruin group attacks due to the splash damage weakening the whole group and making them susceptible to a Peashooter or Chomper ambush. Mystic Flower is also a good anti-sniper plant since the charged shots can severely damage most zombies and even kill the weaker ones. If Mystic Flower is put in right hands, it becomes an effective counter to Camo Ranger, Painter and other long-range zombies. Gallery Mystic Flower2.jpg|Mystic Flower with all upgrades. Mystic Flower3.jpg|Mystic Flower gameplay. Charging.png|Charging. Fullycharged.png|Fully charged. Bam.png|Shot a fully charged projectile. Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 4-Player Co-op Gameplay with Developer Commentary (ESRB 10 )|Mystic Flower, Ice Pea, Future Cactus and Hot Rod Chomper. Trivia *It has a different ammo, slower, but slightly more powerful. When reloaded, instead of 50 ammo like the normal Sunflower's Sun Pulse, it only has 18 (20 if the player gets an upgrade). *When fully charged, this and the Alien Flower are the only Sunflowers that deal splash damage. *It was the only Sunflower to get a buff, getting more damage. *Its damage was increased in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. Category:Plants Category:Playable Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Variants Category:Healing plants Category:Sunflower Variants Category:Plant variants